Those Three Words
by Setsumiya-kami
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have been dating for just over two weeks now after revealing their identities and now three words are on the tips of both of their tongues. Will they gain the confidence to say it?


I guess you can say this is fluff without plot? Just something I wrote while thinking about these two cuties so I'll just leave this here. Enjoy!

* * *

Adrien smiled at her and Marinette smiled back. He laughed at their situation and she laughed right back. He pulled her closer towards his chest, flattening their bodies together and she willing let her body move. It had only been a little over two weeks since they found out about each others identities but to the two of them it felt like they had known for so much longer. They had shared each others pain and happiness and now never let the other have things go unsaid. The two of them would talk every day even when fate was trying to push them apart with a photoshoot, an extra bakery shift, or a hard to take down akuma. With their identities revealed it was as if a luxury hidden paradise had opened up and shown itself right in front of them. The beep of their costumes about to disappear no longer matted and they didn't have to wait for an akuma to show up to see each other. It was perfect.

Now the two of them were laying pressed against each other with their legs intertwining on Marinette's bed while having a gentle conversation about mundane topics. Adrien started to stutter and stumble over his words as he stared into her wide loving blue eyes. While her heart became a worse fast beating mess as she tried to hide her face within the crook of his neck. Though he would just pull her face right back up to his as they lay on the bed they had become so accustomed to. He would start to say what he wanted so badly to say by starting to say her name but then quickly replacing it with something else while the words he really wanted were placed at the tip of tongue a tad to shy to be spoken just yet. The cat really had Adrien's tongue now. Though time was ticking and soon they would have to be apart for the night until the next morning when they would meet again at school. Their phones would always keep them together but it was nothing compared to facing one another in these little intimate moments when they were alone.

With their hearts both pounding and stomachs aflutter they clutched at each other with all that they could. For some feelings can't be describe through just words and that's one thing they learned by using their simple touches and bodies to speak. Even with just being happy together and in each others arms, Adrien still had something important he wanted to say for the first time and before the day would fade away into night. Though how would she act, the girl he held tight both to his body and also to his heart. So he drew her close with their noses brushing together and he drew in a breath while he got his thoughts in order.

Marinette was waiting in his arms for him to be ready to speak. She knew what he was trying to say and was as nervous as him. She debated about saying it first, beating him to it. Although as she watched his trials at speaking the words it became clear that she would let him say it first. That hearing him say it was all she would need so she waited there in his arms happy and warm and comfortable. Then finally he took a deep intake of air as he stared into her eyes for a few heartbeats. He drew her face close once more but this time he kissed her with his lips speaking novels as they moved together almost as one.

When the two pulled apart they couldn't help but smile then he said her name just louder than a whisper. She heard his voice say her name and her ears perked up towards what this amazing person would tell her next. He drew in another breath and said those three, well four words, the same words that had been hanging over both of their heads for weeks upon weeks and asking them just when they would say it. Those three words would forever stay in their minds being said by each other.

"I love you, Marinette."

"I love you too, Adrien." She whispered back before kissing him once again.

* * *

Well, I hope that you enjoyed this! (Even though it is a bit short)

These two are just too cute and fun to write because they are both such dorks.


End file.
